Waves of Freedom
by JaylalaBear1
Summary: This OC is basically me, and her powers are scaled into the crazy powers they have in OP. My family is sort of mentioned but I won't go into detail about my messed up personal life. Sky rambles a lot and can be oblivious in certain situations. It will eventually be an OC X Luffy fanfic. What else? Well, you have been warned. Falling into One Piece in the weirdest way.
1. Ch1:The Ahjumma(Korean 4 OldOlder Lady)

One Piece: Waves of Freedom

1\. References I do not own.

-One Piece (duh) -Pokemon -Oreimo -Barnes N Noble -Starbucks -basically any anime references and Korean drama references -Also Minecraft

2\. Did I mention this is a falling into One Piece fanfiction?

Hopefully there will be little to no mistakes. Oh, and now I'm about to over-explain things.

OC is a couple months older than Ace (reasoning) a lot of people ship LuNa and Nami is 1 year older than Luffy plus people ship RobinXLuffy or RobinXZoro

That's my logic (plus she thinks Law's a hottie)

This story starts out super weird (You have been warned again)

Chapter 1: The Ahjumma (Old/Older Lady in Korean)

I was just browsing the manga/comic book section of Barnes N Noble until an old woman decided to join me. My birthday was coming up in about a month so I was seeing how many One Piece books my mom could bundle buy for me (she did that with "The Babysitters' Club"). We were going to Utah for I think two weeks and I was finally getting a tattoo. I know what you're thinking, 'you're only fourteen'! However you don't know how much my family wants me to get one. Oh, did I mention my family is super young? Mom - age 34, grandma - age 51, and my great grandma - age 74 (my grandma was the youngest of three kids). Plus, if we couldn't get it in Utah my mom's friend Heather would do it for a discount.

Anyway this ahjumma just asked me, "I'm waiting for my grandson, can I sit here?" I was currently sitting at the mini Starbucks facing the cafe. The way that she wanted to sit was facing the entrance of the book store. I responded "sure" thinking that if I didn't my grandma would rant in the car about how rude I was. That and she looked cute, if I could I would call a lot of people cute. For example my great grandma. She looks so cute when she's on her Ipad playing Bingo, slot machines, or checking Facebook. Why does she hate it when I call her cute? It's just not fair, like at all.

But this lady was kinda strange, she just knew stuff about me like it was her job to. I mean, all I do besides school is stay at home and play video games. Since I was fangirling inside my oblivious 'me' came out and I noisily chatted with her. However the part of the store we were currently at wasn't the most quiet of places. "You can call me ahjumma since you've had that look on your face the whole time." "Oh my gosh, really, then you're my ahjumma. Plus you're one of the coolest people I've ever met."

"So what is your tattoo gonna be?" she asked bluntly. "Oh well the One Piece sign on my right hip with the skull and everything." "What is the reason you want that in particular?" "When I was little the t.v.s in my house were all eastern time set so I used to watch what I now know is called One Piece. I got back into it in 8th grade, and even though I'm not caught up it's something I've enjoyed and devoted a lot of time into. Plus I love the character development, it makes me love the show even more. Sorry if I rambled on for too long."

"It's fine dear, I'd rather listen to you than my grandson." "Why is that?" "Well he's a typical jock whose dad always praises his muscles because he wants his son to live out a dream he never got to fulfill. Also he never has to work a day in his life. He has no idea what hard work is and acts like a spoiled baby." I stay silent and then she finally asks me, "What's wrong?" "I was just thinking of my dreams, ambitions, and goals. I would tell you since you look trustworthy but it's hard for me to talk about really personal stuff." "Don't you always says that random people's opinions are worthless? That you'll never see them again so it doesn't matter?" I laughed because that was the type of person I was. "It's absurd but I wish that I could go into an anime, or at least dream about one other than Pokemon. But I wouldn't want my family thinking I'm dead or got kidnapped."

"Sweetie you might get more than what you bargained for when you get that tattoo." "I'll deal with the consequences head on." "Well there's my grandson, I must be going now." "Bye ahjumma, I will never forget you." She left and her grandson looked like a typical jock hanging out with his other muscular friends. Boy that ahjumma has to deal with a lot.


	2. Ch 2: The Infamous Short-ish Chapter

Ch 2: The Infamous Short-ish Chapter

This is a short update chapter that will probably be the shortest chapter in this story. After looking at how many words it has I felt motivated to create longer chapters. Those will be up in the future. I haven't even gone to Utah yet and am riding about my plane trip home. If you gave this story a try I am truly grateful.

My mom said Ipad and phone only. I would be fine with just the Ipad but my grandma made me take my phone so I wouldn't lose contact with her. Overall it was a nice change of atmosphere. I mostly talked to my Tita Sung Hee (Aunt) since we watched Korean dramas together.

The red around where I got my tattoo was fading away and it didn't ache as much, and wasn't itchy at all. I just read my manga on the plane. My mom had her usual graveyard ship starting at 11 p.m. so she fell asleep when we got home. I took a shower while I listened to my usual One Piece songs but when I was about to start scrubbing my body with soap my hip started to feel like there were needles poking it. It was glowing, orange (the opposite of blue on the color wheel ex. green, red). You would think yellow but no it was clearly orange. Then the pain just stopped, but the glow didn't. I decided to keep it a secret because if my great grandma ever learned about my tattoo she would kill my mom for being a bad influence. Yup, not even me, my mom, and I knew it.

My uncle also works the grave shifts, and my grandma decided to sleep at my great grandma's house again. So it was just me, and my grandpa who was downstairs. But I'm old enough to not need to be checked on.

I just watched One Piece until I decided to go to sleep. I did not even unpack my bags yet. Oh and it is hard to fall asleep when a part of your body is glowing like a bright flashlight. How I Sky D. ...I touched the brightest part on my body and passed out instantaneously.


	3. Ch 3: Sugeeeeeee! I mean WTF!

Ch 3: Sugeeeeeeee! I mean... WTF!

Thanks for giving this story a try! (: Hopefully my writing will get better.

I woke up with a headache, and it was the worst I've ever had. Even worse than when I get out of bed and feel dizzy for a couple seconds. It's not because I get up too quickly, only when I lay down for long periods of time. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and was surprised my alarm didn't wake me up. Then, I remembered I didn't set it because I didn't even get my phone out of my suitcase's little pocket. "Mayor, I think she's awake" said a somewhat familiar voice. "Hello? Little girl" a blurry figure that turned out to be a hand was waving.

A light bulb popped out of my head. Oh I get it, I must be in a dream. I could faintly smell the salty sea and knew it must be a dream (I can't smell in real life). "Hi, what's your name? I'm Makino." She smiled and gently grabbed my hand. The other voice I had heard before spoke again, "Are you lost? Where are your parents?" My head still ached but I finally responded, "I'm Sky and I only have a mom but I'll see her when I wake up." They shrugged their shoulders at the last part, and then the lady named Makino asked me, "Are those bags yours?" I looked over to my left and my red luggage and Tokidoki bag was there. "Yeah, those are mine." Then my stomach growled, was louder than it usually does. "You sound hungry, come with me to the bar I work at. I'll prepare you something delicious." I contemplated my answer, she didn't look suspicious at all so I responded, "Ok".

She nodded to the mayor and he walked on a trail that probably went to town. Makino picked up my luggage and I picked up my bag and we started to walk the same way. "Don't worry, there's a little boy who comes to the bar almost everyday. You won't be alone." This dark green-haired lady looked really familiar, I must be in an anime but I can't remember which one. I had a feeling that I would know which anime I was dreaming about if I knew who the little boy was, "What's his name?" I casually asked. "His name is Luffy." Holy shit I'm in One Piece. I start doing a weird dance and she starts laughing.

"Well here we are." Sugee, I feel like I'm behind the scenes of a tv show, well I kinda was. She leads the way and I see Luffy drinking orange juice on one of the high stools. "He's a little younger than you but I'm sure you'll get along after you get to know him." A little? I open my suitcase and get a mirror. OMG I look like I'm eight, or nine maybe. My appearance didn't really change except I was a foot shorter and had no boobs. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be a pirate!" His voice is so cute! I quickly respond, "I'm Sky, nice to meet you." Makino gave me some orange juice and a pork bun. After I told them I was gonna sit on the beach for a while.

The ocean looked more clear than any of the beaches I went to in California. The ocean looked so beautiful, I could stare at it for hours. Then a giant sea monster came out and ate a small ship in one bite. "That sea monster lives here. But one day I'll beat it." "Yeah with your devil fruit powers." "Huh?" "Nothing!" He laughed, "Shishishi, why are you alone?" "I just wanted to see the ocean. THe ocean where I live is very polluted." "A lot of people think the East Blue is the best!" I smile, "Yeah". "Don't you get lonely when you're alone?" "Sometimes but you gotta deal with it." "Shut up!" I was kinda shocked, but then I laughed, "You sure are Luffy".

I laid down on the sand for most of the day, and Luffy just kept building sandcastles. It was nice to have company when you're doing nothing. My mom and I would do that sometimes. I'm starting to miss her. "Luffy, can you pinch me?" "Okay Sky." I didn't wake up, even when I tried it. WTF!

Sorry for the abrupt ending. But the next chapter will be out soon. I'm still finding a balance.


	4. Ch 4: Really Real for Real, Ahjumma!

Ch 4: Really Real for Real, Ahjumma!?

Gomenasai for the short chapter.

The Sun was setting on whatever day it was, all I knew was that it was a beautiful one. "Luffy! Sky! Dinnertime!" Makino says. "Come on Sky, let's race!" Luffy says. "We're coming!" I yelled. I guess dinner will take my mind off of it. Makino prepared rice and some kind of meat. "Where's Garp? " I ask. "Oh Luffy told you about his grandpa," he didn't "Well he's traveling now and all I know is that he'll be back soon." "I don't like Jiji he always hits me." I understand, I wouldn't like it if I had a grandpa who always resorted to violence either. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a grandma who always nagged, and complained about everything. "Luffy, he does it out of love." Makino says. Very, very tough love.

We eat our little hearts out, like Luffy my diet consisted of mostly meat of any kind. "Luffy has been staying with me for a while so you two can share a room." "Sure." Maybe she didn't want to find out the hard way if I snored as loud as Luffy. Wait, now I'll have to deal with his snoring...Crap! Oh well. "You can take your own bath if you'd like though." "It's fine, I can just take one with Luffy." It's not like he'll do anything to me anyway. We wash up and are put to bed, except I can't sleep. Then again who else would easily fall asleep after they've been thrown into a different universe? Plus it's always been hard for to fall asleep and Luffy wasn't helping. I really wish I could be like him and fall asleep instantaneously.

I take out my phone and have some missed messages. - Hello Sky. It's the ahjumma you talked at Barnes N Noble to a couple weeks ago. I've made your wish a reality. Contact me whenever. (: - I text back - What about my family? - Her reply is - Your body is in a coma, and you'll be on life support for a few days. Then you'll be like Sleeping Beauty. - I respond - At least I'm not dead or missing in my universe. - I'm in a different world, at least I have some knowledge about it. I wonder when Luffy will meet Shanks. Slowly I fall asleep.

Now it's time for me to fall asleep in the real world. Good night people.


	5. Ch 5: Homesick Maybe?

Ch 5: Homesick Maybe?

Got my nails and toenails painted blue and gold for One Piece. Blue for the ocean and gold for treasure. I might get red next time. Don't know how long it's been since I last got them done. Now I feel all girly and stuff. Did I mention they're sparkly? I guess it's healthy...oh and I'm in Utah right now, but I had some time to write. I right these 1st then type them up so I force myself to look for grammar mistakes.

"Oi, wake up Sky!" Luffy shouted into my right ear. "Hell no, especially because you did it so rudely" I respond with my eyes closed and shift my body away from him while covering my face with the blanket. Good thing he's not Madea. "Wake up damn it!" He removes the blanket. Two can play that game. I just tuck my arms into my long-sleeve pajama top. He uses his finger to open up my eyelid. I think back on when I used to do that to my little cousin and little brother.

"Okay, okay give me a second." I rub my eyes and then take the blanket from his unsuspecting hands. "Luffy try asking nicely this time" Makino says. I open my right eye and see him sort of begging. "Please Sky, wake the hell up." It's way too early in the morning to be fangirling but I get up and hug him. "Anything for cute little Luffy-chan!" Damn it I sound like Sanji. Makino laughs. "You're squishing me!" I let go and put my left hand behind my back, "Gomenasai." That came out unexpected. He grins, "apology accepted." Maybe they're bilingual and don't even know it. I'll have to ask that ahjumma later, or rather text her later.

"Ohayou Sky." Makino says. Startled I quickly respond "Oh, Ohayou gozaimasu Makino!" "Breakfast will be ready soon." She replies. "Ok!" I say. "Is it meat?" Luffy asks. "Well it's ham and rice." she answers. I remember my little brother Brayden always asking my great grandma for Spam and rice. If they can speak Japanese and English I'm almost positive that they'll have some kinds of American food.

We wait a couple minutes sitting down on her couch. I looked back and then got up while Luffy was talking to me about his dream that I was already well aware of. "I'll set the table for us Makino." "Arigatou Sky." She says. I'm sure she wouldn't let Luffy set the table because he would probably break dishes often. Even my friends from a retreat I went to broke the dishes at the place we were staying at. It's a really funny story that turned into a mini-food fight. I was just staring at the plate in front of me until Luffy asked, "Nani? Do you see something?" "Well I think I see my face." "Sugee, I see mine too, I guess I never noticed." Yeah because you just eat and never wash the dishes, not that I would want him to. "Thanks, the food is done now." Makino says.

I thought it was going to be ham and rice, why are there green beans and carrots? I mean I like carrots, but sometimes green beans are made wrong and that concerns me. Without hesitation I try them first. When I have to eat with people other than my family I'll usually eat the 'greens' first or order a salad with my meal. Not with my friends though, we'll just have Five Guys or eat at some other fast food place. Luffy swallows a couple pieces of sliced meat and some rice. "Luffy be a good boy and eat your veggies like Sky." I knew Makino was the motherly type. It would be so cute if there were little versions of her taking care of Luffy like he was their little brother.

"Thanks, I guess my step-dad taught me something right." Luffy keeps eating but Makino's face looks like one of concern. She probably understood my tone. "Oh but you don't have to worry my mom divorced him a couple years ago." Makino got up and hugged me. It made me feel like I belonged in this world a little bit more (You know because I unexpectedly fell into it). "Seconds please" Luffy holds out his plate. "Not until what's left on your plate has been eaten." "Then Sky let's trade!" "No, I like meat too." In fact it was pretty much all I ate, besides bread, and Pita Chips. Yeah Trafalgar Law would scold me so hard for my unhealthy eating habits, but I did just eat a cupful of vegetables. I show my point to Luffy by eating a slice of meat and a spoonful of rice to balance the taste (I do that with Hamburger Helper too). After we eat we change our clothes. Luffy's anchor shirt reminded me of Shanks. I try to hold in my fangirl scream because I remembered I was gonna meet him too in the near distant future.

When we were walking I saw a figure in the distance. I pointed it out to Luffy. "Maybe it's a pirate ship." "Or the sea beast who guards this island. Or a marine ship. If it is I hope it get eaten by the sea monster." "Then maybe it's gramps" Luffy says. "I don't want a fist of love, is there child abuse laws Makino?" "I don't recall any." Damn it that's how he gets away with hitting Luffy and Ace so many times. A little while after we get to the bar the old man from yesterday barged in. Makino told me to treat him with respect since he was the mayor. "Makino watch out, pirates are coming." "Yahoo!" Luffy says. He runs out and I go after him. I see their Jolly Roger. It's none other than the soon to be infamous Shanks.

Not a lot of action goes on in this chapter. Just some character development, I think. Mostly about Sky recalling her memories on Earth. Pretty sure Makino would be a great mother. The bilingual thing will be explained later.


	6. Ch 6: Red Hair Pirates

Ch 6: Red Hair Pirates (insert Sky fangirling/hyperventilating)

I'm still in Utah as I'm typing this and my uncle's nephew is literally just like me. He's 5 and reminds me of my little brother. He loves meat and when we were served bacon we kept stealing each others. It's like he's a little Luffy, kind of. Oh My Gosh I have a straw hat and tied a red ribbon on it. I wore it the whole day!

Sky: That hat is not yours! She's lying.

Me: It's my aunt's hat but who cares! Onward with the story.

I feel so nervous as they dock, impatiently waiting to hear Shanks. "Hi pirates!" Luffy yells happily. The mayor runs toward us. Damn that guy is fast for an old geezer. "Children you don't know if they're dangerous or not!" He says slightly out of breath. I'm glad I don't have asthma hear. I can run all I want without my lungs collapsing in on me. "Shanks would never hurt kids intentionally! Especially Luffy!" I yell back at him. "Huh?" Luffy says. "I mean, Luffy look how big the pirate ship is." He starts blabbering which causes the mayor to thankfully give up questioning me about how I obtained such information.

Shanks leaps off the ship majestically like a phoenix or something. "Sugee!" Luffy says. I lose it. "Oh my God it's Shanks captain of the Red Hair pirates, and you have two arms! I'm a lefty! You're one of my idols!" I say with my eyes opened way wider than I ever thought was possible. "Woah there kid, were you the reason I sneezed a little bit ago?" He asks me. "Sorry!" I clasp my hands together and bend down. "I'm just really excited!" "No worries" he pats my head. I hug his left arm. "Hey Sky, don't hog all the pirates to yourself!" Luffy clutches his other arm. "Red-Hair is my friend too!" That escalated quickly.

His nakama get off after they dock their ship and I hear Shanks' stomach grumble. "If your hungry we can go to Makino's bar!" "Yeah it's the best in town!" Luffy says confidently. Shanks laughs, "see men, this is our lucky break." I laugh see men. Just as Shanks was about to respond Luffy tugs on his arm. "Come on it's this way!" I walk up to the mayor and tell him, "don't worry mayor, we'll be fine." He nods assuringly and takes his leave. "God, why do people have to treat me like a kid?" Yasopp replies, "because you are one." "Oh yeah, dumb age difference…" I start muttering. "Makino we brought you customers!" Luffy yells. I whisper to Shanks, "you buy em she sells em." He must think I'm a strange girl but meh.

"Red-hair, what did she say?" Luffy asks. "I don't really know myself." Shanks replies. "Luffy his name is Shanks!" I yell. "What would you like to drink sir?" Makino politely asks Shanks. "Sake." And the crowd goes wild! Or pirates, the pirates shout in victory.

"So Shanks, how long are you going to be here?" I ask. "Not sure young girl, maybe one or two days. However long it takes to restock on supplies." is his answer. "So partying, relaxing and getting drunk are your top priority?" I respond. "Hey Makino, give me another round." He shifts his attention to Makino. "Sure." She says. "I wanna talk to Shanks too!" Luffy yells as Makino gives Shanks another bottle. "Finally you get his name right." I say. "Tell me stories from your adventures!" Luffy yells, again.

I tug on Shanks' sleeve, "Luffy and I are going to learn haki, and meet Whitebeard." He was about to respond but then Luffy started to bug him even more. "I'll be taking my leave. It's getting too loud in here, and I'm the one who people usually complain at for being too loud. Sayonara." I take my phone out and start texting ahjumma. - I have many questions so brace yourself. How old am I? Why are they bilingual? Why do I not have any unwanted hair (not that I'm complaining) and do I get a period? - Her response is - A couple months older than Ace. They only speak Japanese words you know. But if you ask them to teach you I think they will. Third, anime duh. Four, eww. Okay I'll tell you but only because we're both girls. It's like a light one but you don't have it as often or as long like on Earth. But I don't know why it's like that though. - I reply - I'm more awkward than you would ever know so this conversation out of the blue is nothing new to me. Brace yourself a lot when it comes to me. I am very random. Thanks for this information. That's it. -

"What's that little girl?" Shanks just scared the crap out of me. "A toy? I didn't know toys were so advanced these days." I respond yelling at him "it's not a toy, and I'm not a little girl either, I'm 14! Double digits!" He laughs, "you're an interesting girl" I reply "Touche or whatever. How'd you sneak out?" "Makino gave him meat and he started chowing down." "Typical Luffy" I say. "I'm pretty sure you know why I want to talk to you. I've never met a kid who has ever obtained the knowledge that you know, and I know some pretty weird kids."

Crap. "Let's get it over with." I mutter. "How does a child like you know about Whitebeard?" is his first question. "He's a famous pirate captain whose rival was the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger." is my response. "I guess a kid like you could learn that somehow. But what about haki?" Shit on a cracker. I have no idea how to explain this. I think I have to lie like Usopp somehow. "Um… I guess I have no choice but to tell you. My dad told me I have unbelievable power and that I can sense others who have it. That's why I stick with Luffy. Before my dad died in front of me he was trying to tell me something about the 'Will of D'. Only strong people, and animals can use it." "I'm sorry." he says. "Don't be, he lived a life with no regrets."

"Damnit Sky! Why do you have to be such a hog!?" Luffy yells as he is running. "I'm sorry about him." I say to Shanks. "Oi Luffy you're just in time. Let's all watch the sunset together." I suggest. I feel like time moves quickly in this universe. "Ok!" Luffy rambles on but I shut him out. Did I mention he can't sit still? I sit in Shanks' lap and watch the sunset, already knowing what's coming next. I'll let this wave ride out on its own.

Longest chapter yet! So proud of myself. This summer has been a catching up on One Piece summer. I've watched 300 episodes in less than two months. Basically the only anime show I've been watching. I thought I wouldn't be able to watch it in Utah but I have watched at least 10 episodes so far here.

Sky: You liar! You have been watching One Week Friends!

Me: Well that's the only other one, and I watch that to fall asleep...no I won't lie. I stayed up til two a.m. watching it. I'm only on episode five though. Whatever.

Next chapter is really long, or I think it is. I still have to type it out. I'm a decent typer but it might take me a long time. It will probably come out when I go back to California.


	7. Ch 7: But Shanks, Your Arm! - Luffy

Ch 7: "But Shanks, Your Arm!" - Monkey D. Luffy (:

It's summer now...where did the time go? (oh right to my 4 honors classes that I take at a college prep school) But now it's time to focus on this story that I've been neglecting. I've written a few chapters so far and I just have to type them up.

I wake up in a panic. "Where's Shanks?" I was laying in bed with Luffy in Makino's apartment. When I settled down Makino told me that "He left. I didn't tell Luffy because he might have tried to sneak aboard Shanks' ship. Do you mind telling him?" I told her "No problem." I almost forgot that Shanks will come back a couple times before he really sets sail to the New World, I think. My memory was kinda hazy.

I watched Luffy snoring while his chest rose and fell. I was holding in my inner fangirl so hard. As I was staring I remembered when I used to snore as bad as him. If I was sleeping in my great grandma's house upstairs you could hear my snoring from downstairs. I had surgery to take my tonsils out. I was such a bitch when my real dad came and to the nurse. Well, she was a bitch. Did I mention my family swore a lot when I was little? They still do, if you're wondering.

The nurse gave me orange juice and said there was no medicine in it, but that juice tasted like utter shit. I threw up to the left side of my hospital bed and watched the nurse clean it up. I was a devil when I was four. When they gave me the thing that knocks you out I had a dream that they moved me into another room and started operating on me. So freaking weird.

"I'm gonna be a pirate like Shanks" I faintly hear Luffy say. "Should I wake him up?" I asked Makino. "Later, he just looks so at peace right now." I guess Luffy's sleeping side was useful when you need a break from him. I take out my Ipad and decide what apps I'll need. I delete all my school apps and anime game apps. I also delete bingo; I know it's for old people, my great grandma plays it on her Ipad. All I had left was Funimation, Viki, Minecraft (couldn't do it) and the apps that come with the Ipad.

I had to be careful that Luffy didn't see it especially because the cover was his wanted poster. That and it had One Piece written on it. I came to a somewhat sad realization that I probably wouldn't be able to watch YouTube as much as I normally do. But then again I would trade YouTube for One Piece. I unsubscribed to almost everyone I watched except for the ones I couldn't bring myself to. I did the same with my phone which btw has a SAO case (Sword Art Online). Kirito and Asuna look like bad asses.

(After almost a year it's Sailor Moon now, I got it at Hot Topic)

"What's that little thing you got there?" Makino asked. Time to act like Usopp again. "My father was in the Marines and this is the only thing I have physically left to remember him." "Oh you poor thing." Yes! She's not gonna ask about it any further.

I put it away and decided to take a shower. Too bad I can't listen to music. I sing 'Bink's Sake' by Brook. "Wow Sky, you have a beautiful voice! Be my musician when I become a pirate." Luffy was there while I was taking a shower, singing, and naked. Now I know I've taken a bath with him before and knew he wouldn't do anything to me but I was so shocked that I screamed and covered my boobs. Oh wait, I'm eight now, I don't have any yet. I really missed them because when I look down all I can see is my stomach, and my toes.

"What's wrong?!" yelled Makino as she barged in. "Luffy scared the shit out of me!" She glares at Luffy. "What? I had to pee," he says as he zips up his zipper. "Ok Luffy, time to get out. Wash your hands in the kitchen." He steps out totally unaware of the situation. "Sorry Makino, he just surprised me." "It's fine, but try not to swear. Luffy looks up to you, you know." That's so out of the question if you knew how I was raised. "Ok, well I'm going to get back to taking a shower. I'm almost done." "That's good because breakfast is almost ready and we don't want Luffy eating it all, do we?" "Nope!" I say. She takes her leave. I try to get my brain to remember that Luffy has no sex drive at all. I mean, my little brother is seven and slaps my butt whenever he has the chance. He does that to any female he's related to because he would get beat up if he did that to anyone else.

For I think two years all Luffy and I do is eat, sleep, play games with each other, and fight to see who's stronger. During that time Shanks came twice. I had a gut feeling that the next time he came he will lose his left arm. At least Luffy toughened up a bit since I was there. When I was younger I would chase my brother across the house almost all day. We would tackle each other and play spy games. That's exactly what I did with Luffy. Except not so much spying.

"Wake up Sky! What if Shanks comes back today?" Luffy says. "Luffy when are you gonna realize that a girl needs some sleep? Especially this girl." I point to myself. He kept getting me up early for a couple of weeks because he had a 'feeling' that Shanks was coming soon. I would be fine if I didn't want to catch up on One Piece. I was about seventy episodes from finally being caught up. If I was in my own universe that would have taken a week if I put my mind to it.

"Luffy if I get up now and Shanks is here I'll get up whenever you wake me up for a week. If he's not here than you don't wake me up and I get up when I want to. Understand?" "Yep! Now we can start adventuring before the Sun wakes up!" If he wins he'll probably forget (I think). "Deal?" I ask. "Yeah, I promise." We shake hands in a civil manner.

Crap! He was right. "Shanks! I had a feeling you were coming. Every time I thought about you my stomach felt empty." Luffy says. "That means you were hungry baka!" I angrily say. "Oh, maybe that's why it was growling so much." "Ya think?" I say sarcastically. "Oi Shanks" I grab an envelope from my bag, "if you meet a whale named Laboon give him this." I hand him the envelope. "Show him the picture inside." It was a picture of Brook (in skeleton form). Maybe Laboon wouldn't be so sad if he had a picture of him.

"Where are you going first Shanks?" Luffy asks. "To Makino's bar of course." I respond, "cool we'll show you the way in case you forgot, we'll guide you." I proudly say. "Shanks I'm ten now." "And I'm seven!" Luffy chimes in. "Are you a good swimmer?" I ask. "I'm the best swimmer around!" Luffy answers. "Not you Luffy." "Well I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I'm decent." Shanks replies to me. "Good, you're going to need to swim in the near distant future. I'll tell you about it later." I say. "You're one strange girl. Are you going to grow up and be a future teller?" He asks. "Maybe, but I can tell you one thing. I'm" "going to be a pirate!" Luffy interrupts me midway. "As I was saying, I'm going to change history." I say thinking about Ace. "You two are going to achieve greatness, I just know it." Shanks says surprising me.

We get to Makino's bar and a great party starts up. I sit next to Luffy on his right, and Shanks is to his left. Shanks tries to talk to Makino but Luffy keeps interrupting them. I quietly sing 'We Are'. "When did you learn that song Sky?" I feel a burning sensation in my cheeks after Shanks asks me that. "When I was little." Technically it was true because I was 8 or 9 when I first heard it and I was a teenager back in the 'real' world.

"Hey Shanks when are you setting out on your next voyage and when will you be back? Luffy asks. "Luffy, Sky, I need to tell you something important. When we leave we will be gone for a long time. Longer than a year, maybe even a couple years." Shanks replies. "Then take me on your next voyage Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too!" Luffy yells. "Luffy if you go you can't be the captain, and that means I wouldn't be your left hand girl (similar to right hand man)." I reason with him. "Dahahahaha! As if you guys could ever be pirates!" Shanks says while laughing. "Hey! Cut us some slack, we've been training and we'll train until we get stronger, much, much stronger!" I say. "Yeah, why not?!" Luffy yells.

"Luffy just being a good swimmer doesn't mean you'd make a good pirate. Sky, why would you want Luffy to be the captain and not yourself?" Yasopp asks. "I'm good at fighting too! My punches are like pistols!" Luffy yells. "Oh yeah?" Shanks says. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Luffy asks. "Hey I didn't get to answer!" I yell. "Go on ahead Sky." Shanks says probably wanting to avoid Luffy's long rants. "I know Luffy is younger than me, and is a kid, but he's reliable. He's the type of person who will get stronger to protect the people he cares about." Silence...I changed the the mood into a serious one, nice going Sky.

"Hey Yasopp, tell em' bout your kid." Shanks says. "He's a year older than you, I think. His name is Usopp, and he's a good liar." I respond. "How did you know that?" They question me. "Umm, you told me while you were drunk?!" I say more like a question than an answer. "Cheers to that!" Yasopp yells holding up a bottle. Whew, close one. Stop saying spoilers out loud Sky! "Kids have some juice." Shanks offers. "Hell no!" I say, knowing what's gonna happen. Luffy takes the drink and gulps it down. "You fell for it Luffy! What kind of pirate drinks juice?" Shanks yells while banging on the counter. "That wasn't fair Shanks!" Luffy angrily yells. "Hahaha Baka!" I couldn't help but laugh. It was just too cute. "Stop laughing! You too Sky!"

"Bang!" Aw shit it's that Higuma guy. "Blah Blah" I hear him say. "Blah Blah Blah Blah." Useless crap, ugh. I hate guys like him who think they're all that. "Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah." "I'm sorry. I just ran out of alcohol." Makino says. "Blah blah pirates blah blah." "No, what they're drinking is the last of it." Makino replies. Cue in Shanks being a good guy. "My apologies. Looks like we drank the whole place dry. Sorry. You can have this if you'd like. It hasn't even been opened yet. Higuma punches it. "Burn!" Damnit I let that slip out. Shanks tries to clean it up, and the bandit makes a bigger mess. Then they clear out, and all I can concentrate on is a pissed off Luffy. Shanks and his crew laugh it off. I always thought that part was strange, but as they say, pick your battles, or whatever. To each their own, am I right?

"Why are you laughing? That was so uncool! Why didn't you fight them?! No matter how many there are or how strong they seem, you're not men - - or pirates - - if you laugh after something like that!" I was about to say something but I stopped myself. Even though he's one of my favorite characters I wanted to hit Luffy out of frustration (like Nami). "I can understand how you feel, but he only spilled some booze on me." I get of my chair to get a better angle of Luffy. Don't judge, a cute Luffy is cute even if he's mad. "It's nothing worth getting mad over." Shanks tells Luffy still on the floor. "Whatever." Luffy says.

"Shanks I got a fortune for you. Luffy is eating the devil fruit." Shanks gets up and sees Luffy eating. "That box! Did you eat what was in that box?!" Shanks yells. "Yeah, he did." I respond smiling. "Spit it out! Right now! Every last bite!" He lifts Luffy upside down. "Nanishiteruno, Shanks?" He stretches. "What...was that?" He asks. "What you ate was the Gomu Gomu fruit!" Shanks yells. "It's a devil fruit!" I chimed in. "Your body turns into rubber now! Congratulations!" I happily say. "And it makes you lose the ability to swim for the rest of your life!" Shanks emphasizes. "That too." I say. "Eh?! No way!" Luffy yells. "Yes way!" I yell just because I like to yell when others are, and even if no one else is yelling I'll do it randomly. "You dumbass!" Shanks yells. During the panic I scream, "And Shanks is going to lose his arm!" "Nani?" Luffy says.

The Next Day

"Damnit! Apologize!" Luffy yells as I watch hiding behind a couple barrels. I wanna help but my legs can't move. That idiot! I told him not to go in but no, he just has to. "How dare you make fun of Shanks and his crew!" Fuck, I couldn't beat those guys even if I tried. "Did I say something to offend you?" Higuma says. "You did! Now apologize!" Luffy yells. "You oughta watch your mouth boy." Out of the corner of my eye I see Makino and the mayor arrive. "No one who's ever made me mad has lived to tell the tale." Higuma states. "Matte." The mayor says, "let the boy go! Please! I don't know what Luffy has done nor do I intend to fight with you! If you're not offended, I'll even pay you! Just please! Spare the boy's life!" "Mayor!" Luffy says. "Leave it to senior citizens to know how the world works. But no, it's too late for him now. After all, he's made me angry!" Higuma states.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" I yell and stand up, making my way to the bandits. I shouldn't be scared when I know Shanks is coming. "You don't know how important he is to the storyline!" I am so biased, but if they knew what I knew, I don't even know how to end this sentence. No scratch that. "You couldn't even comprehend it!" I yell. "That other brat is here. Kill her men!" He turns to Luffy, "It's your lucky day kid, not only do you get to die by the like of me, but you also get to watch your friend die right in front of your eyes, and there is nothing a little wimp like you can do about it."

I kick one in the crotch but of course I'm outnumbered. "Yamete kudasai!" Luffy yells just as one was about to slice me with his sword. I close my eyes...I failed you Luffy. "Get back up and fight! What the hell did you do to that guy?" Luffy says. I slowly open my eyes. Three of Higuma's men lay passed out on the floor. What the Fuck?! Did I do that? Hell no. It couldn't be me. The rest back away. "Boss this one has a weird power." I could lie and scare them. "Yeah, the power to kick your ass!" I yell.

"I was wondering why the bar was empty...looks like it's those mountain bandits from before." Shanks says. "Sky, that's enough, let us handle it." "Well you're gonna lose an arm." I mutter. "Shanks" Luffy says. "Blah Blah blee blah blu." Bandit asshole says. "Luffy, I thought your punches were as strong as pistols?" Shanks says jokingly. "Urusai!" Luffy screams. Suddenly a pistol is put against Shanks' head. "Put your life on the line. Now that you've drawn your pistol, put your life on the line." Shanks announces. "What are you saying?" The less-important bandit says. "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people." Boom! Lucky Roo shot him, while eating. Sometimes it's hard to take these guys seriously. To be honest I wasn't fazed at all to see someone die in front of me. I don't know if it was because I still thought everyone here was a fictional character or because I watch a lot of violence. Maybe it was because I was used to seeing people die on One Piece. This guy isn't even an important character, screw you dumb bandit.

"Whether I'm splattered with alcohol or food, or even spit on, most of the time I'd just laugh and forget about it. But! No matter what the reason, anyone who hurts my friends has to pay!" Shanks' speech snapped me back into reality, and fangirling. I can't help myself, it's one of my favorite quotes. As more of his men fall, I can feel Higuma getting scared. It's like I could feel his aura. Maybe it was a One Piece thing. I start coughing because of Higuma's smokescreen. "He's going to the ocean stop him Shanks! Believe me! You can trust me! Please save him!" I scream. "Ok! I'll go to the ocean, you guys search around town." He starts running. Thanks to Luffy's training, I catch up with him. Too bad I can't swim. I can only watch from the beach. Wait a second. I take my phone out and skip to the part. I'm so glad there's a mysterious internet connection here.

"So long!" Higuma flings Luffy off his boat, leaving him to drown. "Damnit. Damnit! Those guys are scum, but I couldn't even hit them once! Even Sky took 2 out! Damnit!" I'm in the anime now! I'll have to ask ahjumma about it. I watch as the events unfold and start tearing up at my favorite part. "Shanks!" Luffy yells. "Get lost" Shanks stares at the sea beast until it gets scared and swims away. Sometimes I forget he knows haki. "I'm in your debt Luffy. Makino-san told me everything. You fought for us." Shanks calmly speaks to the tearing up Luffy. "Hey, don't cry! You're a man!" "But...Shanks!" Luffy says while crying, "Your arm!" "It's only an arm. It's no big deal. I'm just glad you're alright…" Shanks tries to calm down Luffy as they make it to shore. After the incident Shanks stayed for about a week and Luffy and I visited him every day. He didn't even ask me how I knew about the future like he usually does.

"I bet you guys will miss me." Shanks says. "Yeah but I won't ask you to take me anymore. I've decided to become a pirate on my own now!" Luffy says. Shanks sticks his tongue out. "I wouldn't have taken you guys with me anyway! You'll never be pirates!" "We will!" I yell and then Luffy declares, "Someday, I'm gonna gather a crew a crew as good as yours, and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates! I'll show you!" Then I add, "And I'll be standing right next to him!" Shanks replies, "You're gonna surpass us, huh?" He takes off his hat. "In that case...I'll leave this hat with you. It's dear to me. Take good care of it." Then he turns to me. "I don't know how you can tell the future. But promise me you'll take care of him." "I promise! Luffy is the main character. The main character can't die!" As they leave I'm reminded of Shakespeare's quote, 'Parting is such sweet sorrow!'

"What are we going to do tomorrow Luffy?" I ask. "We're gonna train and get much stronger!" He yells. "Yeah!" I say. "I heard that your grandfather will be back in a few days Luffy." Makino tells us. Aww Crap. Well, maybe not. The last time she said that he didn't come at all. If she was right, it would be at least two years since Luffy last saw him. I wonder how long it's been since Ace saw Garp. "I hope he gives me a lot of meat again." Luffy says smiling. "That's all you can think of?!" I smack his head. "You idiot!"

Long ass chapter…

Next one will be way shorter, but not super short. :)

(p.s. I got high honors this time, gonna aim for high honors w/ recognition next school year)


	8. Ch 8: Ji-chan's Touture Filled Adventure

Ch 8: Ji-chan's Torture Filled Adventures

**I always knew about DBZA (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) and other abridged series but after I watched an episode of it I literally marathoned it in 2 days. Now I'm watching the original DB and that's what I'm doing this summer (and DBZ and everything else). Last year was One Piece and this year it's the DB series. Also my English class this year helped me learn different writing techniques so I'm hoping to improve creativity-wise on this story. Well, let's get started.**

"Bwahahahaha!" Makino, Luffy and I were at Makino's bar eating fruit when we suddenly heard a loud laugh. Well actually, Makino and I were eating peaches while Luffy was eating the grilled salmon that the Mayor brought in a while ago. When I heard the laugh I remembered that Ji-chan was supposedly coming because he trained Luffy a bit when he was young. I hoped that maybe one day I would be able to break a wall like him. Right on queue we heard a loud 'Crash!' It was like a hard knock but amplified like a million times. Probably not as much though. He makes it look as if it's as easy as tearing up a piece of paper. We all turned to see the that debris of what used to be a wall had collapsed on top of what was once a spotless floor.

"Sugoi!" Luffy says. Yup, I was right. It was Garp in his Marine get-up. "What the..." I start to say out of slight disbelief until I get interrupted by Makino. "Garp-san, welcome back!" She gives me a 'you-better-behave' look and I slowly nod in response as I was gained my composure back. I felt like I needed fluff in my life at that moment so I whispered to Luffy, "if you run and give him a hug I will give you half of my meat for dinner." No harm in a little fluff, right? Plus it might put Makino at ease that she's raising us to be mature blah blah blahs. "Ji-chan! I missed you so much!" Luffy screams as he nuzzles his face in Garp's gut. I have to admit that I like looking at people's big guts. "Woah Luffy," I say trying to hold in my snickering, "you better come up for air, or you might get lost in there!"

The only reason I said that was for attention because I wanted him to notice me too. Plus it was totally worth it because from the corner of my eye I could see Makino covering her mouth. The image reminded me of high school; I was the comic relief in the classes where I was comfortable to speak up in and got even the quiet people to snicker at times. That loving moment was totally worth it. I also didn't want to get labeled as a so-called background character. No way! "And who is this young lady?" Gramps demands. I salute him (right hand over heart) "my name is Sky, and I intend to join the Marines!" The only way not to get the 'Fist of Love' was probably to say a cunning lie like that. Like they saying, 'fake it till you make it'.

"I thought we were going to be pirates?!" Luffy says. Gramp's smile turns into anger. "Sir I will follow Luffy wherever he goes because he is your heir!" I have to admit that Luffy's outburst freaked me out a bit so I just blurted out words that sounded right because words and stuff. "You got spunk brat! I like you!" He says. Phew, crisis averted. I give him a bottle of sake to sugarcoat things because if there's one thing I've learned from One Piece it's that there's never a bad time to drink. "I'm gonna need a lot more than this kid but I like that you have respect." Of course he would need more, like a whole barrel more. "Oi Luffy, is this little punk your friend?" He says while he picks his nose. "My only friend sir!" Luffy replies. Wow, did I really sound like that when I talked to Ji-chan? "As you can see she's a big influence on Luffy." Makino says. "I see" Garp says as he finally stops picking his nose for once in his life. "If you wanna stay with Luffy then you'll need to be strong and have enough energy to keep up with him, you know." I look him dead in the eye and tell him, "I would sacrifice my life for him, sir!" He smiles. "Makino, take them home, I'ma need to think about things." I bet you he's gonna get wasted with his fellow Marines. And with that, we take our leave.

~The Next Day~

"Luffy, Sky, get up! It's time to train!" is what the bastard who is Luffy's grandpa yells in my ear. I get up while Luffy is snoring away in wonderland. "I got this sir," I say, "Luffy, I got some meat for you." "Meat!" He yells as he gets up. That never fails. "Breakfast!" Makino says and to our delight deliciousness is laid out on the table. "Luffy, get dressed 1st." I say and he unwillingly complies to my demand. I finish eating 1st. "Okay, I'm gonna get ready now." I take some clothes out of my suitcase and lock the bathroom door. Good thing I have,workout clothes. I put on my big _Attack on Titan _t-shirt and black knee shorts. I walk out and I see Garp punching Luffy while Makino is washing dishes in the kitchen. "Hey, stop that!" I yell out. This is gonna be a long day.

~Tiny Timeskip~

By this point we have traveled deep inside the forest/jungle. I think this was a flashback in the show, well, maybe. A gorilla pops out and Ji-chan says, "okay, Sky, show me what you can do." "Eh!" I guess I'm up 1st. A thought occurred to me; what if he thinks I'm too weak, like, Makino. Okay that last part was for my own cruel amusement and I really shouldn't be thinking this when I'm facing an opponent ten times bigger than me and oh God he's coming after me. I dodge his attack and from the sidelines I hear Luffy say, "you can do it Sky!" Honestly, I just wanted to squeal after hearing that but I calmed down and remembered not to let my guard down. Eagerly, I ran up to it and punched it in the gut but it barely even budged. Damn, I feel so weak. With my quick thinking I dodge his counterattack by mere seconds and run to grab hold of a little branch. Maybe, just maybe I can throw the monstrous gorilla off balance and deal a powerful blow when his guard is down.

But I notice my movements becoming slower and slower because while I was thinking up a strategy on how to beat my opponent I have been dodging his attacks the whole time. "You can do it Sky, remember you told me, 'stronger than yesterday'!" Just as I was about to respond I got punched in the stomach. It hurts but not as bad as I thought it would. "Enough now, I've made my decision." Gramps says as he looks like he's about to intervene. "No, I can do this." I say firmly, keeping my eyes on the gorilla. I shake him off me and when he comes running at me with pure rage I see an opening. I use the small branch to trip him and punch his face into the ground. Whew, I did it. I defeated the overgrown gorilla. "Sugoi!" Luffy yells. "Victory is mine!" I yell triumphantly. "Impressive." Says Garp. My jaw drops. I got a compliment, from Garp!? OMG. I start dancing like a fool and Luffy joins in.

"Luffy, you're next." Ji-chan says and right on queue another gorilla about the same size as the last one comes out from the foliage of the trees. "Luffy don't just go balls in." I tell him earning a snicker from Ji-chan. "But you did that." Luffy argues back. "Well I'm smarter than you and actually came up with a strategy that ultimately secured my win!" I reply. "Don't get stuck running away from it too because you'll get tired and lose your strength. It would be best not to draw out the fight." It was no use, he was already fighting the beast. "Gomu-Gomu no" he shouts as he stretches his arm. I guess he wasn't watching where it was going because it got stuck between two branches. I face palm. "What a fool…" Ji-chan says. "I gotta tell you something!" Luffy says. "Nanda?" Gramps asks as he fixes Luffy's hat. "I'm not gonna become a pirate!" Luffy yells out causing Ji-chan to happily say, "You finally got it!" But of course Luffy was not done yet. "I'm not gonna become just a pirate...I'm gonna become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy yells out while laughing. Yup, that's definitely the Luffy I know and love.

~Later that day around sunset~

The three of us were walking down a hill to get out of the jungle. Oops, my mistake, Luffy wasn't because he fell asleep so Ji-chan took the task of carrying him on his back. Poor Luffy, his face was beaten up pretty badly. But at the same time, it looked really cute. I knew that Ji-chan was harsh on Luffy because he didn't want Luffy to stray from the 'good' path but I still wished that he was more compassionate so that Luffy and Ace didn't fear his presence as much. "Luffy. Sky. I stole a lot of food from the Marines. You guys can have all the meat you want." Garp says and starts laughing.

"Ji-chan, did you know when Shanks saved Luffy he used haki?" When I said that he started mumbling something, probably about Shanks not being a good influence on his grandson. "Well I was wondering, how did you learn how to use haki?" I ask. "That's a story for another time. Also, I want you to know that only a handful of people in the world can use haki because few can master it." He told me. "I'm gonna train hard enough so I can master it too." I say. "Bwahaha! As if a little brat like you could!" He laughs at me. "Whatever, actions speak louder than words." I retort back. Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle. Luffy's stomach started to growl which made me burst into laughter as well. "Sometimes even that boy's stomach can speak louder than his mouth." Ji-chan says and starts running away. "Hey!" I say and speed up to catch up to him. "I'm not gonna let you guys have all of the food." By the end of the night there was nothing but empty piles of plates scattered around our past out bodies.

**The next chapter will be up before July ends, but in the meantime it's back to watching DB for me. :)**


	9. Ch 9: Meeting Ace, Dadan andDEATH?

Ch 9: Meeting Ace, Dadan and...Death!?

**Hello Internet people. My AP Chem teacher just emailed my class about the homework she gave us to prepare for AP Chem at the end of the last school year. I totally forgot about it but I have a month until it due so until then I'm writing. I actually have been writing a lot and am excited about writing Sabo. Blah Blah Blah rambling. Let's get started shall we?**

~The Next Day~

"Luffy, Sky, pack up all your things. I've decided to move you two to a better training spot." Gramps says. "You mean a place away from civilization and where we can't be babied by Makino anymore?" Sarcasm was present in my voice as I spoke. "Shut up BRAT! You're lucky I'm even letting you come along." I quiet down and start to get my suitcase and bag. I already knew that the walk to Dadan's house was gonna tire me out physically and emotionally. I just hope Garp will protect us if we run into dangerous creatures instead of leave it to us to defend ourselves.

~Timeskip~

"I'm tired Ji-chan, we've been walking forever." Luffy whined. "Since you're going to become a great marine you need to endure this." Gramps replied. "I already told you that I'm gonna" "Shut up!" I say interrupting Luffy but it was too late. Ji-chan was already holding him by his face using his haki. "What was that!?" Ji-chan says questioning Luffy. Ugh. "What I'm saying is, grandpa… I'll become the King of the Pirates." He blew it. "Cut the crap!" Ji-chan yells. "Let me...Let me go!" Luffy begs. "On top of eating the Devil Fruit, you're talking nonsense! Luffy! You, Sky, and Ace have to become the strongest Navy soldiers!" Ji-chan says. "Oh My God, Oh My GOD ACE!" I yell and they give me a questionable look until Luffy says, "My body is rubber, so why is it painful?! Let me go, grandpa!" I answer, "It hurts because Ji-chan can use haki."

We start to walk across a fallen mossy tree over some rapids. "It was a mistake to leave you in the Windmill Village! Of all things, you like pirates?! What a fool! You can't be friends with 'Red Haired' Shanks!" Sometimes it irritates me that Garp doesn't acknowledge my presence. Luffy grabs on to a tree with both arms and holds on to it for dear life as Garp stretches his mouth. Then the tree got uprooted and bonked us all. "I wanna become a strong man like Shanks!" Said Luffy. "Hey" Gramps and I said in unison. My family always said I was an old person at heart.

~Another Timeskip~

While Luffy and I were checking out the area around our new home Garp was pounding on the door of Dadan's bandit house. "What's this place?" Luffy asks. "It's our new home Luffy, so you better get use to it." I tell him. Dadan and Garo talk while Luffy and I explore. Suddenly Garp picks us up. "Take care of them too. Sky usually takes good care of him but she'll need help at times." You bet I will. I was also happy that he didn't call me a brat. "Say hi brats" Nevermind. "Nice to meet you" I say and Luffy says "Yo!" I ignore their conversation while I struggle out of Garp's grasp. Finally we break free, or he let us go, probably the latter. I run after Luffy until he gets spits at.

"What is it?! Ugh, spit! Gross! Who did it?!" Ace was sitting on a large boulder. "Hey, you!" So fricken majestic. "Say 'sorry'!" Luffy yells. "I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Since he was so cool he wasn't fazed by it at all. "Even though you hate us now, oh my gosh, all these memories of you! I have so many pictures of you on my phone! But mostly when your shirt's off!" I let my inner fangirl out. Ace probably wasn't listening anyway and when I do fangirl everything that comes out of my mouth sounds like rubbish. "Bwahaha! This is Ace. He's around your age Sky. He's three years older than you Luffy." Garp buts in to say. "I can't believe I get to live with Portgas D. Ace! It's a dream come true!" I continue to stare at him; I can't look away. He's just too cute, even when he has his serious face on.

"Be nice!" Garp says and hits Luffy in the head. "I'll stop by when I have time," and with that he took his leave. Luffy wipes the spit off his face and we enter the house. I turn around to talk to him and find that he has a knife against his throat. "Let him go!" I yell. They start closing in on me to take me as another hostage. "Looks are deceiving" I say and take a fighting stance. Suddenly they ask us, "Who's your grandpa kids?" Dogra walks in behind them and says "Garp-san." They let Luffy go and start talking to Dogra. "Shut up, you all!" Dadan yells with a basket full of meat in her hands. "It's time to eat!" I run behind Dadan and hide one in my backpack. "I want some meat! Luffy yells. It was a battlefield. Just as Luffy was about to get a piece a dog grabbed it from him. Dadan started talking to Luffy about rules and stuff. "One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day!" She yells. "That's all I can guarantee you. You gotta get everything else by yourself and grow up on your own." "Okay!" Luffy and I say. " 'Okay'?! Why don't you cry or something?" Dadan asks. "Do you know how cruel Garp can be?" I say. And with that she shuts up.

"Where are you going?!" Luffy asks Ace. We run after him. "Hey!" Luffy says, "Wait for us!" "Luffy, we should run in 3,2,1…" Ace kicks down a huge tree. We start to run until a huge boulder is in our path. I hop on the log while Luffy is crushed by it. Good thing it doesn't hurt him cause he's rubber. The next day we caught up to Ace while he was crossing a bridge. But Luffy was too loud so Ace sensed us. I was trying to run away but it was too late. He kicked us off the bridge and we start free falling.

"We're gonna die!" I yell as Luffy laughs. But maybe not all hope is lost. Makino did teak me the basics of swimming just in case Luffy got himself in a dangerous predicament and needed my help. Splash! I hold my breath as long as I can while I desperately look for Luffy. But it's no use, I can't see two feet in front of me in the water. I surface for air. "Luffy! Luffy! Speak to me!" My head kept bobbing up and down because of the crazy current and I felt as if my body was about to konk out. Just as I was giving up any hope of survival I see a straw hat on a boulder. Running on pure adrenaline I managed to get to it. On the other side of it I see Luffy passed out. "Luffy! Wake up!" I don't know CPR so I lay him up on the rack and pat his back. I should ask Makino to teach me CPR when she comes to visit.

If we don't get out of these rapids soon we're going to be swallowed by the current again. Think Sky, what can you do? A vine, I can swing us to land! It feels impossible trying to reach it while holding onto Luffy but I finally grab on to it. When I feel like I have a firm hold on Luffy I swing us onto land. I lay down with my legs and arms spread out while Luffy is slowly regaining consciousness. "My heart," I pause to take a few breaths "feels like it's going to pop out of my chest." Luffy coughs up water continuously. I feel so bad for him. If I can't even protect myself how am I going to save Ace? In this world I need to get stronger, much, much stronger.

"Sky" Luffy whines. "What's up? You better now?" I ask. "Yeah I'm ok but I'm hungry." He says. Of course he would be hungry. "Well let's start walking, we're in a valley and it'll take days to get back and who knows if they'll look through my stuff." Good thing I put all my electronics at the bottom and my underwear at the top.

~Meanwhile at Dadan's House~

"What are you guys doing!?" Dadan says looking at her housemates opening a suitcase full of panties and bras. "It's not what it looks like" Dogra starts to say. Dadan punches him leaving a bump on his head. "It's rude to go through a lady's stuff no matter what the reason." Dadan says and closes up the suitcase. "I'm taking this to my room and if I see any of you touching that girl's stuff I'll knock you upside down." She yells. "Yes Ma'am!" Everyone says. "Damn pervs" she mumbles under her breath.

~Now back to Luffy and Sky~

We get going after we catch our breath. "Sky, are we there yet?" Luffy asks. "Do you think we're there?" I say. We had been walking for hours along the river on empty stomachs. The sun would set in less than an hour, more or less. "I hear something!" Luffy whines. "Don't tell me it's your stomach." I say. "Howl!" We stop in our tracks. That sounded awfully close and I didn't like it one bit. "Time to go Lu." We start running faster and faster as we hear more and more feets, or paws. They start to catch up to us and we see them trailing us.

Luffy trips and as I help him up I see that we're at a dead end. Surrounded, with no escape, I start to cry. Luffy stands up into a fighting position. "Luffy there is no way you can take on that many." I say as I wipe tears off of my face. "If I can't even protect you than how will I ever become Pirate King?" He says. I feel so touched. "If I'm gonna be on your crew than I have to be strong enough to protect my captain." Slowly I get up. "We're gonna kick your asses!" We simultaneously yell.

From the very, very small knowledge I have about wolves is that their canine bite can easily rip through flesh. It wouldn't be wise to get close to them because of their sharp claws either and they could gang up on you. I knew we couldn't defeat all of them so I was thinking up ways we could escape or scare them off. Luffy used his gomu gomu powers correctly for the first time ever and knocked out one wolf with one punch. "Luffy let's keep our distance from them so we don't get cornered." I told him and he nodded. "Distract them while I come up with a plan." Behind us were a bunch of rocks so I gathered them up behind Luffy as he took two more out with one punch. I whisper to him, "We're gonna scare them off using rocks. Help me out." We start throwing rocks bigger than our heads at them and they start carrying their injured buddies and run away. Luffy and I yell in victory.

"Let's make some weapons just in case they come back or we meet with something worse." I said and we make spears by tying the sharpest rocks we find onto large sticks using vines. At least we'll look intimidating. I've seen people do this in movies and cartoons but I don't know if it'll actually work if we face another attacker. With our spears we walk along the cliff looking for a reasonable path to walk up. When I see a dirt road I turn back to Luffy to see that he is passed out. Wow he was too tired to even complain to me. No matter what I do he would not wake up. With Luffy on my back I lead the both of us up the hillside until we reach the top. I collapse once we're a little farther from the cliff and lay Luffy down next to me. I take my backpack off my back and put it on my stomach.

Then I hear something in the bushes. Oh gosh no, not right now. But my small panic was nullified when I see a small dog come out. How could a dog that small survive out here? It was a black and white pomeranian that looked to be about 10 pounds, 15 at most (about 4.5 and 6 kg - I think other countries use kg right? Correct me if I'm wrong). She slowly walked up to me and started jumping crazily. Just watching her made me even more tired. Even though this dog might bring unwanted attention I was too exhausted to even care. Man, I really miss civilization.

**My goal is to update even when school starts because I forgot how much fun it is to write when I'm not being graded on it. Anyways during school I'm gonna try to update once a month. That's my plan. Also how has everyone's summer been treating them? Well, if you have summer. My brother goes to school for like two months and then gets a month break off. I didn't even know schools did that. I'd rather have a long ass summer where I can forget school even exists. 'Till next time.**


End file.
